Save Me
by MyDarkestDemon
Summary: 15 years ago, Yukio was raped. Raped and forced to give birth to Amaimon's son. Now, at age 33, living in America with his brother and son, Amaimon finds and rapes him again. What will happen to his 15-year old child? And when will Amaimon make his presence in the boy's life known? Slight RinxYukio. More YukioxAmaimon. Mpreg. Birth. Secrets. Devils. Rated for a reason c;
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story. One I think I'll actually be able to keep up. I've had a lot of health issues in the past months, and have decided that it's time to start writing again. **

~Darkness

* * *

"Push! Push hard, Yukio!" The older, sweat-covered twin hissed, holding his brother's legs apart. "You have to get your baby out!" He wiped his brow, leaving behind a streak of his brother's blood.

Yukio screamed, throwing his head back as another contraction came and went. "I can't do it, Rin!" He reached his hand out, and Rin grabbed it harshly.

"You can do it. Come on, brother, I believe in you!" Rin cooed, kissing his brother's knuckles softly. "Push out your baby!"

Tears poured down Yukio's face, mixing with the sweat from his scrunched brow. "Help me!" He begged, scratching at the tiled floor underneath him. "Please, Nii-San! I can't do it! I'm in so much pain!"

Rin pushed Yukio's legs farther apart, and looked down at his brother's inflamed anus. Something was positioned at the hole. Something with bright green hair... "Yukio, move with me!" He pulled Yukio's hand down to his crotch, making the mother-to-be pet the head of his unborn child. "You feel that, Yukio? That's your baby! He's right there, brother! You're almost done!"

Yukio reached down as far as he could, making his hand touch as much of the baby's crown as possible. "Ahh! Ahhhhh! My baby!" He felt another contraction hit, and his body tensed up as he started to push. The head pushed out into his hand, and he screamed, this time from more than just pain.

"Come on, mommy! Come on!" Rin took Yukio's hand away from his baby, and laid it on the boy's knee. "Your baby is almost here! Don't give up now!"

Yukio screamed, pulling his legs back as far as they would go. The head slid out from him, and he gasped, feeling an even larger pressure at his entrance then before.

"Give me your hand, Yuki." Rin smiled softly. Yukio reached his hand out again, and Rin took it. This time, it was much easier to make the boy be able to feel his baby's head. "He's right there, Yukio. Right there. You can't give up yet."

Yukio pulled his hand away, and braced himself against the wall, pushing himself back with his toes. "Gaaaah! Ahhhh!" He yelled, pushing the baby out to the shoulders. Rin grabbed both of Yukio's hands at once, making the teen put his fingers under the baby's arm pits, and forcing him to pull the baby out. "Agh...ahh...ohh...ohh..." He panted, holding the soggy, bloody baby to his chest."Oh my god... Oh god... Oh baby..." He was hyperventilating before he realized it.

"Congratulations, Yukio!" Rin smiled, cutting the baby's cord with his pocket knife, and tying it off with a rubber band. "You now have your baby, hand delivered by yourself!"

Yukio shook his head, a glow shining around him that only new mothers ever possess. "He's so beautiful, isn't he?" The teen asked, holding the baby to his naked chest. "My perfect son."

Rin tugged on the remaining amount of cord, and the placenta fell out of Yukio with a minimal amount of blood. "What are you going to name him?"

Yukio looked up at Rin, tears in his eyes as he spoke. "I have no choice. His name is Shiro. Shiro Okumura."

Rin smiled and bent down, kissing the crown of his brother's head softly. "Shiro." He repeated. "I like it."

Yukio nodded and ran his fingers across Rin's soft cheek. "I knew you would." He shook his head and looked down at the baby once more. "He appears human, doesn't he Rin?"

The elder twin cast him a sideways glance. "What do you mean?"

Yukio shrugged, and the movement caused baby Shiro to start to whimper. "Shh, little one. Mommy's here..." He gulped and looked at Rin, a deep blush covering his cheeks. The teen did his best to choke back the embarrassment as he replied. "I don't want my baby to know about this. Not any of it. Unless he shows signs of a temptaint, he will never know of demons. Not of Amaimon being his father, not of Satan being ours, none of it. Understand?"

Rin sat down on the floor beside his brother with a loud groan. "Yukio..." He hit his head intentionally against the wall. "We can't just hide it from him. How will we continue to fight against _our_ father if we do that?"

"I don't know." Yukio shook his head. "But you have to promise me. We'll go far away from here, become normal human beings in America. I'll become a doctor, and you... You can hunt demons in the night. Be a part of the American branch of the Knights of the True Cross. Please Rin. We have to do something. Japan is too dangerous for him."

"I know that! But, Yukio, what if Amaimon hunts us down in America?" He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling on the blue-black locks.

"I know. My plan isn't perfect, Nii-San." Yukio looked into his brother's eyes, a deep pain etched into the lines on his face. "I just want...want my son to be safe."

Rin exhaled loudly and ruffled Yukio's hair. "Alright. Ok. Yeah." He nodded. "There's nothing here for us anyway."

A wide smile spread across the younger twin's face. "Thanks Rin. Thank you, so much."

* * *

That was the scene 15 years ago. Before I knew about anything. All this time, I was told that my mother died when she gave birth to me. Ever since I could understand what that meant, I've hated myself. I killed my mother. But, that guilt would go away before I knew it, when a strange man with green hair started to follow me around...

* * *

"Shiro! Shhhhirooo!"

"What do you want, Franky? I'm right here!" A tall, buff teenager stood head and shoulders above his friend. A black shirt with a cracked skull on the chest barely covered his rippled muscles, or his toned abs. It was a hot day in summer — the first day of school to be exact. Pail khaki shorts with lots of pockets covered his legs to the knee. On his head was bright green hair. Many rumors had long since spread and died about how he got such an odd color on his head. He brushed his ruffled bangs out of his eyes and looked to the boy in front of him. "What do you want, Frank?"

A short, plump boy wearing a blue muscle shirt and knee-length, black mesh shorts stood beside him. "I'm just happy I found you, Shiro!" He patted the tall boy on the back. "I'm really nervous about this year."

"What? Why?" Shiro's hair fell in front of his eyes once more. "We're sophomores now. We know where everything is!"

Franky shook his head, a small pout on his lips. "But I heard that there's a new Ag teacher! He sounds like a real fruit loop!"

"What do you mean?" He cast the boy a sideways glance. "Make it snappy. I don't like it when people judge others." He crossed his arms and waited.

"The new guy, Mr. Fujashimi is his name, is rumored to be into the occult! Some kids heard him talk about Satan like he knew the guy!"

"Satan, huh?" Shiro turned away. "Such bullshit. There is no God or Satan." He growled.

"Bu-"

At that moment, the first bell of the school year sounded loud and clear, echoing off the buildings around them. The students froze, slightly shocked by the new edition to the school. The bell sounded different this year.

"Come one, come all!" Yelled the headmaster happily. He was a tall, creepy man in a pink and white suit. "Welcome to the Learned Academy! I'm glad you could all join us on this beautiful summer's day! As always, I am Mr. Johan Faust! Please, come in and stuff your minds to the brink with knowledge!"

"Well if that guy ain't weird..." Shiro groaned and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Come on, Franky. Let's pick up our schedules together, hm?" There was an eerie silence, and he turned to look around. "Franky?" The boy was out of sight. "Fine. Whatever."

Shiro slumped, looking at the ground behind him as he walked into the school's wide doors. Unfortunately, like all people who don't watch where they're going, he ran into something. Something hard, and tall.

"Ouch! That hurt, idiot!" Shiro stepped back and looked up into the face of a man with green hair. He wore a name tag around his neck, which read "Ammi Fujashimi."

"Oh, sir! My apologies!" He bowed, as was custom in his family to do. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The man with green hair looked at him, a weird, curious glint in his eye. "Your hair is very interesting, boy. How did you get it?"

Shiro looked up at the man, and stood up. Did Mr. Fujashimi seriously just ask about his...? "I was born with it, sir." He said slowly, crossing his arms. "Why?"

"I was just curious." He ran his fingers through his own green locks with a smirk. "I must be going to my classroom, now." He winked, bowed over dramatically, and walked off, a slight skip in his step.

"He is weird." Shiro mumbled, running his fingers through his hair. He shook his head and walked to his first class, picking up his schedule along the way.

* * *

"Uncle Rin! I'm home!" Shiro yelled, slamming the door behind him loudly.

A groggy, blue-haired demon waddled out from the darkness of his room, hissing as the light hit his face.

Shiro smirked, dropping his new school books on the kitchen table. "You're a sight." He chuckled, walking over to the man.

"Shut up." Rin cried, a large yawn rippled through the muscles in his body. He exhaled loudly and looked at the boy. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

Shiro rolled his eyes. "I just got back from school."

"School, huh?" Rin questioned sarcastically. "Do you like that place?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't really know. The teachers and staff are pretty interesting, but the people are idiots."

"Mmm." Rin stretched where he stood, his arms spread wide. "Whaaaaa-" he yawned again. "Mm." He cleared his throat. "Did something happen today?"

Shiro shook his head. "Yes and no." He couldn't help but smirk at the way his uncle moved. He was stiff as a board. "I ran face-first into a teacher today." The boy chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah?" Rin walked over to the kitchen, and started to prepare coffee for himself. "What happened?"

Shiro sat down at the kitchen table, focusing fully on the way Rin moved. "I lost sight of Franky. One of my old friends." He chuckled as Rin fumbled with a packet of instant coffee. "Do you need help?"

"No!" The elder hissed, grabbing the mug and packet and plopping them down on the table. He then sat in a chair behind them and balanced his chin on his fists. "Continue with your story." He hissed, eyeing the packet once more.

Shiro rolled his eyes, but he continued anyway. "When I was looking for Franky...I wasn't watching where I was going. I ran face-first into a man, who was just a little taller then you, uncle Rin." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Unfortunately, I have the guy as one of my Ag teachers."

Rin held the packet up between his index finger and thumb, and slowly began to melt it with his flames. It had taken him a long time to learn how to do it without breaking his promise to Yukio. But, he had learned! So, he sat there, softening the plastic packet as he looked at Shiro. "Why is it unfortunate? Some of the best friendships I've ever had started with someone glaring at me or hitting me over the head."

Shiro nodded, looking away from his uncle as he whispered "Dad also told me you used to be considered a bully."

Rin's pointed ears perked up, and he crossed his arms, the packet falling to the table. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Rin stood up, a mean glint in his eye. "Listen here, kid." He hissed, glaring across the table at the boy. "Your father and I left Japan so that you could have a better life. Japan is a very dangerous place, especially for your father and I." He growled, slamming his fist on the table. "Every friend I ever had, I left behind because I loved you. We left our family behind, our friends, our lovers, our parents' ashes! I will not stand here and be belittled! Do you understand?"

"Sit down, Rin." Shiro and Rin both looked over at the same time. There, standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and a frown on his face, was none other then Yukio Okumura himself.

"Yukio-"

"I said, 'Sit _down'_!" The taller twin yelled again.

Rin did as he was told, plopping his butt down in a wooden chair, mumbling something about overbearing little brothers. Yukio walked over to his brother, and brought his fist down on top of the man's skull. "Ow! That hurt, four-eyes!"

Yukio raised his fist to do it again, but Rin covered his head and looked down. "That's what I thought." Then, the man walked over to his son, running his fingers through the boy's green locks. "What did you do to uncle Rin now?"

Shiro froze. Yukio had a rather large lock of his hair in a death grip. "I called him a bully." He gulped and looked over at his frustrated father. "But only because-" Yukio yanked on the boy's hair.

"That's enough." He exhaled loudly and backed away, his arms crossed as he did so. "Both of you, go to your rooms. Now."

"What are you, my mom?" Rin hissed, standing up.

"Not now, Nii-San." Yukio hissed, Gibbs slapping him roughly. "Go back to bed." Rin growled, but did as he was told, and left the room. "As for you." He pointed to Shiro, an angry glint in his eye. "You know better then to call your uncle a bully."

"But-!"

"No buts!" Yukio hissed. "Now go to your room!"

Shiro glared at Yukio, a frown engulfing his face. "Fine." Then, he walked away, down the hall and out of sight, locking himself inside his room.

"Dammit." Yukio slouched down in a chair, hiding his face in his upturned palms. It had to be the age. Right? And three men in the same house, the testosterone was surely getting to his son. Right? He slammed his head down on the table and groaned.

Something pointed stuck him above his eyebrow, and he pulled his head back up. A plastic, yellow packet hung down in front of his eye, and he pulled it off carefully. It read "Folger's Instant Coffee." Yukio mentally slapped himself. Of course Rin hadn't had his coffee yet. That was why he was so touchy. That had to be it.

The younger twin pushed his chair back and stood up. He ripped the top of the packet off, and dumped the powder into the mug on the table. The water was cold. Rin probably planned on warming it up himself when Shiro wasn't watching. He was getting careless.

Yukio walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. When he got to Rin's door, he knocked on it twice, lightly, before entering, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him. The elder twin saw him walk in, and he pouted, glaring at the man, but also eyeing the familiar mug in his hand.

"I brought you your coffee." He handed the mug to Rin and waited.

The man sat up on the edge of his bed, and took the cup gingerly. "Thanks, Yukio-"

"It's cold." Yukio said softly. "I know you were going to heat it up yourself."

Shiro heard low voices talking, one of the many perks of having a room across from Rin's. He got to the floor and leaned his ear against the crack under his door.

Rin audibly groaned, looking down at the mug with a blush on his face. "Not like I would've let Shiro see me do it, idiot."

Yukio sighed and crossed his arms. "Can I sit beside you?" The elder nodded, and Yukio sat next to him quickly. "You know I don't want Shiro to..." He shook his head. "Don't use your flames in front of the boy, ok? He doesn't need that."

'Flames?' Shiro mouthed. 'What's he talking about?'

"You're one to talk, four-eyes!" Rin crossed his arms. "You went up the other day. I had to throw you in the tub to get you put out!"

Shiro gulped. Was that the day, last week, when Rin rushed him out of the house? 'He had taken one look down the hall, and pushed me out the door, mumbling something about it being a nice day.' He shook his head and kept listening.

Yukio shook his head, glaring at Rin harshly. "You know I can't control mine. As far as I know, I'm still human." He pulled his lip back with his index finger. "See? Still no fangs."

"And your ears aren't pointed. I know, I know." Rin groaned and laid back on his bed. "But the day you sprout a tail, I'm yanking it."

"What the fuck?" Shiro whispered, pushing himself up off the floor. He reached for the handle of his door, trying to talk himself out of it.

Yukio rolled his eyes and laid back with his brother. Their legs from the knees down hung off the edge of the unmade bed. "Just, stop with the fire, ok? I know you've learned ways to get around the rule. But, I can't risk Shiro finding out."

That was it. Right there. The teen forced his door open. It slammed on the hallway wall to the right of the opening. He marched into his uncle's room and threw the door open. "What are you hiding from me?" He hissed, crossing his arms as he glared at the brothers on the bed.

Yukio sat up in a rush, almost too quickly that he tottered on the edge of falling off the bed. He opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head. "I...nothing important, Shiro. Go back to your room."

"No." The boy hissed, taking one step closer to the men. "You described someone from my dreams perfectly. A tail, pointed ears, fangs, flames! How did you know about that? And why are you mocking me?"

Yukio's eyes widened, and he looked to Rin. "You have...dreams about a person with fire?" Rin asked quietly. "You're not serious."

"You had to know that, uncle Rin." Shiro hissed, glaring at the older man meanly. "You're the only one up at night! Was I talking in my sleep? Did you find it cute? Why did you tell dad? Why are you mocking me?" He slammed his fist into the TV set to his right.

"Wow, calm down buddy." Rin put his hands up defensively. "You're-ooof!"

Yukio socked him hard in the side with his elbow. When Rin looked at him, Yukio shook his head. "What were you doing listening in to our conversation, Shiro? You know that's not polite."

The teen paled, and he looked away. "Your voices are hard to ignore." He whispered, looking at his dad with big, blue eyes. "Your conversation was weird, is all. And I thought you and Rin were going to talk about what happened..."

"So you thought you'd listen in, in case I scolded your uncle, huh?"

Rin smirked and grabbed Yukio in a head lock. Then, he gave the younger a hard nuggy. "Ease up, man." He chuckled as Yukio struggled against him. "You're such a tight ass."

"Let go of me!" Yukio panted, trying to push Rin's arm away. Since when had he been so strong? "You're such an idiot."

Rin held Yukio where he was and looked at Shiro. "You shouldn't eavesdrop, kid. It's not nice. And it makes your father and I feel awkward. So, how about we just forget about this whole thing, hm?"

Yukio finally broke free, cracking his neck in the process. "Ow..." He snapped it again and looked at his son. Shiro couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the way his father looked.

The brunette's hair was all messed up, and his face was red and puffy. He looked like a ruffled mess. "Yeah, we're cool."

"What's he laughing at?" Yukio asked, fixing his hair quickly. "I don't-"

"Just drop it." Rin winked at Shiro and knocked Yukio back on the bed. "I've got something to say to your father. Alone. Now if you would please go-"

Shiro's eyes widened, and he put his hands over his ears. "I don't wanna know!" He winked at the two and ran out of the room, closing both doors behind him.

Yukio shoved Rin off, and sat back up quickly. "Now my son thinks I'm a pervert." He shivered. "And I don't know what's worse: that he's ok with it, or that he actually thought that we were doing something." He glared at Rin and chopped him in the head again. "And why the hell were you talking so loud?!"

Rin groaned and laid back, twirling his brother's shirt tail on the tip of his finger. "I think the kid is old enough to know, Yukio."

Yukio's lower lip quivered, and he shook his head repeatedly. "I can't. You know how he'll react. And what if he tells someone? We can't have anyone know." He shivered and looked at Rin. "If I tell him who his real mother is...and if I tell him who his real father is... What'll that make him? He's only physically human on the outside! I'm surprised his powers haven't awakened yet."

"It doesn't take a temptaint to see Amaimon, you know. Or Mephisto." Rin added softly. "He might be seeing demons as we speak, and not realize it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just have this sinking feeling, Yukio." He shrugged. "I don't know. What I'm really worried about are those dreams of his. Do you think Satan is attacking him?"

Yukio froze, his hands clenched into fists rather quickly. "If that bastard is...I swear I'll kill him myself." He ran his fingers along the top of the bed sheet slowly. "I still have my pistols. And my old uniform. I'll take him down for True Cross myself!"

He stood to leave, but Rin grabbed his wrist and held him there. "Yukio, let me handle this. I have a plan."

"You?" He shook Rin off. "Don't joke with me like that."

"In case you don't remember, the last time we fought Satan, you almost killed yourself." Rin hissed, standing up beside his brother. "We have to tell Shiro what is going on."

Yukio groaned, glaring at his brother with big, blue eyes. "But, what if he doesn't believe us? I don't want to tell him of his birth. It's so shameful I can't live with myself most days." He looked away, taking a step towards the door.

"Let me do it, Yukio. I've been thinking up ways to tell him since day one." Rin grabbed Yukio's hand, pulling him in to a deep embrace. "We'll do it together, ok?"

"But we have to find out more about his dreams first." Yukio nodded. "We'll do that before anything else. Understand?"

Rin rolled his eyes. "Whatever 'mother.'" He smirked at Yukio's reaction and ran out of the room. Yukio grabbed on to Rin's shirt, and he pulled him a step back from the door. Then, he leaned in, and knocked on the hard wood. "Shiro? Can we come in?" He called softly, leaning his ear into the door.

"Mhm." Shiro knew he couldn't say no. So why bother?

Yukio pushed the door open, and walked in, a certain immature demon following after him.

Rin stretched and sat on the floor at Shiro's feet. He looked at his brother a minute, then back to the boy. "I have a question, about your dreams with the fiery man. Would you answer it for me?"

Shiro looked at Yukio, then at Rin and nodded. "If I must."

Yukio nodded and sat on the bed beside his son. "What color are the man's flames?"

"Blue."

Rin's heart stopped. Blue flames. Blue. He gulped. "Does the man ever talk? Has he said anything?"

Shiro glared at Rin, and scooted away from his father uncomfortably. "That's more than one question, you know."

"Please, Shiro." Yukio laid a soft hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He pulled his arm away and looked at Rin. "He's always sad, when he appears. Saying that he misses his twins. That he hasn't seen them since they were 15." He took in a deep breath and continued. "He said that you know where his children are, dad."

Yukio's eyes widened. "I most certainly do not." He hissed.

Shiro nodded and looked back at Rin. "He said that he knows you, uncle Rin. And that he misses seeing you."

"A man with blue fire, huh?" Rin groaned and rolled his eyes. "Isn't that just peachy."

Shiro looked at his father once more. "He told me to yell at you. That you stole his children from him. And that you prevented him from being able to visit us." He shook his head and looked away. "Who is that man?"

Rin looked to Yukio, who inhaled deeply and looked away. "He's a threat to your well-being. And to your uncle Rin's life." He glared at his son, a burning passion in his eyes. Unfortunately, they were literally burning blue. "You mustn't talk to him again. Do not let him come back into your dreams. Understand?"

Shiro looked over at his father, only to be utterly shocked by the sight he was met with. He jumped off of his bed and backed away, one arm behind him so he wouldn't trip over anything. "What's wrong with you?"

Yukio felt his anger rising, and he knew he was losing it. "Rin...it's him...it's him!" He fell to the floor, clutching his heart the same was Father Fujimoto had. "Protect Shiro at all costs! Gahh!" He threw his head back and screamed.

"Shit. You get my sword, right now. It's in my room, under my bed, in a red case. I'll hold him off! Hurry!" Rin yelled, pushing Shiro out the door.

Just then, Yukio stood up, his mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and his ears long and jagged. "Hello, son!" An evil voice growled. "I see you're hiding everything from the boy!" He let out a horrible scream of laughter.

"Shiro, hurry up!" He yelled, looking back at the kid. He turned his face back to the demon, and held up his fists. "What do you want, Satan?"

"_Satan_?" Shiro ran into Rin's room and pulled the red case out from under his uncle's bed. He raced it back, throwing it at Rin.

"Ah ah ah!" Satan caught it before Rin could, and he took it out of the case. "You wouldn't want to break this, would you?!" He let out another howl of laughter, dropping the red case on the floor. Blue flames had long since engulfed Yukio's body, leaving the man almost unrecognizable.

"Dad...?" Shiro whispered, falling to his knees on the floor.

"Put my sword down! And let Yukio go! He has a son to take care of!" Rin ran towards the demon, attempting to punch him.

Satan dodged the throw easily, slipping the sheath off of the blade. "Whoops." He smirked as Rin's body went up in blue flames, and his tail emerged from his pants. "My hand slipped, son!" He held the blade to Rin's chest. "Take another step towards your brother. I dare you!"

Rin hissed, the fire around him growing in height and temperature. "You're gonna pay for that!" He yelled, running towards the man. He managed to grab ahold of his leg. Rin pushed Yukio's body off balance, and the man fell to the floor with a thud.

"That hurt!" Satan yelled, holding the blade to Rin's throat now. "I wonder what will happen to a demon that's killed by his own heart?" He smirked and started to push it forward.

"STOP IT!" Shiro yelled, jumping on to his father's back. He had the man in a death grip, doing his best to choke the living day lights out of him.

In his surprise, Satan dropped the blade, and it landed on the carpet softly. Rin picked it up and held it to Yukio's throat. "Get out of my brother. Or I'll kill you both."

Yukio's eyes widened. "You wouldn't kill me! I'm your father, dammit! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here!" He grabbed Shiro by the skull and threw him off roughly. "And neither would he!"

"I'll end you, right now!" Rin yelled, slicing the flesh on Yukio's shoulder with his blade.

"Ow!" Satan hissed, grabbing his human arm harshly. "Don't touch me, you damn bastard!"

Again, Rin cut him, this time going down to the muscle in Yukio's humorous. "You have one more chance." He held the blade to Yukio's throat. "You'll never see Assiah again." He put the blade right against his brother's flesh, causing a small amount of blood to start to pour down his throat.

"Alright." Satan gagged and eyed the blade. "Alright, dammit!" Rin pushed harder against his throat, and the blue flames around Yukio disappeared, almost in an instant.

The man fell to the floor, whimpering as blood poured from his wounds. Rin sheathed his blade and threw it aside, rushing to his brother's aid. "I'm sorry, Yukio." He picked the man up, holding him bridal style. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"Ohh Rin." Yukio whimpered, wiping a single tear from his eye. "Thank you for getting him out of me." He whispered softly. "Now, put me down." Before Rin could do anything about it, the man had squirmed from his grasp on to the floor. "I can take care of this myself." He hissed. "Did Satan stab you anywhere?"

Rin shook his head, crossing his arms in frustration. "You need stitches, Yukio. And holy water."

"I have both, Rin. And you know it." Yukio growled. "Your flames hurt, you know that?"

Shiro sat there, his mouth agape, as his father walked towards him. Yukio's blood dripped down, soaking his shirt with an ugly brown color. He looked to Shiro and shook his head. Then, he stormed out of the room. In a few seconds, a door was slammed, causing a loud echo through the house.

Rin looked to Shiro, a sideways smile on his lips. "So...Shiro...about that man."

* * *

Yukio ripped his shirt off, and tossed the shards of it to the floor. He had always wanted to be a doctor. Never did he think he'd have to treat wounds inflicted by his brother, however.

He grabbed at his old stash of exorcist pharmaceutics, and threw them on his bed. Then, he pulled out a holy water grenade and opened it, dumping it on his arm. The wounds sizzled and burned, and he let out a low squeal. He repeated the action when he had to clean his throat. To make sure none of the flame had entered his system, he drank the rest of the holy water, shivering as it caused his stomach to burn. When the water had dried, he wrapped the wounds himself, pulling them as tightly as he could bear. Soon the procedure was over.

The man laid back on his bed in relief and started to close his eyes, when a loud knocking came from the window. He groaned and looked out it, only to realize who was staring back at him — the same person who had given him Shiro.

* * *

"You're not serious." Shiro laid back on his bed, his hand draped over his forehead dramatically. "It can't be true."

Rin nodded and exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry, kid. But...he is your mother."

"Then...my father-?"

"A demon, by the name of Amaimon." Rin ran his fingers through Shiro's hair. "The man with the same color hair that you have."

Shiro's eyes widened, and he pushed Rin's hand away. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because Yukio is ashamed." Rin whispered softly. "By the fact that he was raped, and forced to have a child." He shook his head roughly. "I'd kill Amaimon if I knew where he was."

"Is dad...I mean...mom...is he ashamed of me?" Shiro asked softly, not making eye contact. "Does he hate me?"

Rin shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I delivered you, you know." He chuckled softly and continued. "When your mother held you in his arms for the first time...he couldn't let you go. He even called himself your mommy, back then."

A light blush creeped onto Shiro's cheeks, and he twiddled his thumbs, not making eye contact with Rin. "Oh..."

* * *

"I'm back!" Amaimon pushed the window open and jumped inside the small room. "Did you miss me?" He smirked and ran over to Yukio. "Do you want me inside you again?" He laughed evilly and jumped on the bed.

Yukio didn't even realize what was happening, before Amaimon had pulled the man's legs open, and had them sprawled over his hips.

"What? No! No!" He yelled, grabbing on to the bed beneath him to try to escape. "Let me go! I don't want to have your baby!" He wailed, grabbing on to the headboard for all he was worth.

"You already did." Amaimon smirked and ripped Yukio's pants off. "And if I'm not mistaken, you were looking for another demon to have a child with?" He pulled his own pants down and looked at the naked body beneath him. "You know, since you already had a child with me, this one will grow much faster."

Yukio tried to kick him away, tried to pull himself free, anything. But it wasn't working. "Let me go! I can't have another baby! It hurts so bad! I don't want to!"

Amaimon shook his head and thrust himself into the younger boy. "Don't worry. If I'm correct, there'll be two this time." He started to pull himself in and out in a slow rhythm. "If I release enough of myself into you, it might even be three." He smirked and quickened his pace.

"Nagh ah ah nah! Mm!" Yukio's whole body shook as Amaimon pounded against him. "Let-t mmm...me go!" He had a death grip on the sheets beneath them, his eyes closed as he begged for help.

"Don't worry, little brother. The babies will be here before you know it!" And with that, he released all he was worth inside of Yukio, pulling out when the last of it was inside him.

"Ahh!" Yukio screamed, tears in his eyes as Amaimon let his legs go.

"This time, I'll watch you birth my children myself." He smirked, pulling his pants up. With a final wink at Yukio, he jumped out the window, and vanished.

Yukio slumped back on the bed as tears poured down his cheeks. How long would it take this time? How many babies would he birth? Would he survive this time?

* * *

"Wanna go talk to your mom, Shiro?" Rin asked softly, pulling the boy up off the chair he was sitting on. "I'm sure he'd love to talk to you." The oldest twin drug the boy down the hall, stopping before Yukio's doorway. "Hey, Yukio? Shiro knows...about his mother. Would you talk to him?"

Yukio moaned and looked over to the closed door. "Stay out. Both of you!" He hissed, his legs still spread eagle on the bed. "Do not disturb me." Already, a small lump was forming under his naval. Just a small one, no bigger then the look of baby fat. He laid his hand on his stomach and shook his head.

Rin rolled his eyes and pushed the door open anyway. He and Shiro walked in, only to see Yukio entirely naked on his bed. Rin looked at Shiro, who looked back at him, a confused look on his face.

"M-m..." Shiro gulped and tried again. "Mom?" His voice shook as the word felt foreign in his throat.

Yukio looked away from them, something starting to drip from his anus. "I told you not to come in here." He whispered. "I don't understand...why don't you ever listen?"

"Look, Yukio..." Rin approached him, waving for Shiro to follow. The boy did silently. "He needed to know who his mother was." He reached to lay a hand on Yukio's shoulder, but the man knocked it away.

"Don't touch me." He hissed, glaring at his brother meanly. "I am Shiro's mother. I know I am." He shook his head and looked at the boy. "I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to be afraid of me." He reached his hand out to the lad softly. "Take my hand...please..."

Shiro nodded, taking his father's hand. He couldn't help but take in the pathetic looking body before him. "What's wrong with you, silly?" He asked softly, looking away from his fath...mother's naked form. "You shouldn't have ripped your clothes off like that."

Yukio exhaled loudly and sat up, taking his hand from his son's quickly. "I'm sorry." He blushed and pulled the covers over himself. "I think I had a really intense day dream." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I don't know." He smiled. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

Rin smiled and tried to lay a hand on his brother's shoulder. This time, it worked. "Are you ok?" He asked softly.

Yukio nodded. "You two seriously need to get out though. I'm naked."

Rin smirked and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah."

Shiro rolled his eyes and left the room, followed by his uncle, the demon's tail swishing behind him quietly. When they had the door closed, he stood up and ran to the back of the room. Amaimon's seed dripped out of him, and he squatted down, trying to push out as much of it as he could. He pushed until he was red in the face, and only a little bit, a few drops, had left his body. Everything Amaimon had put inside him, was still there.

He leaned back against the wall, still squatted, just trying to keep himself open for as long as possible. The man stood up, still keeping himself open, and waddled to his door. He peaked out, looking down the hall both left and right. No one was there. "I'm getting a shower!" He yelled loudly, walking out into the hall and running into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut behind him, locking it in a rush. Then, he raced over to the shower and turned the water on.

Before anything else, he jumped into the water stream. It went from ice cold to burning hot in a mere minute, and he adjusted the temperature quickly. The man hugged himself as he got on his knees in his tub. He had to get the seed out. He had to!

He leaned forward and pulled his cheeks apart. Then, he stuck two fingers inside himself, opening the area quickly. He grimaced from the pain, but tried to push water inside him all the same. "Come on!" He hissed, spreading his legs farther apart. He stuck another two fingers inside, and started to pull with both of his hands. "Agh! Ah!" He wailed, pain striking through him.

Water poured into his body, soon overflowing from his anus. He straightened up, allowing the water to fall out of him. It was just clear water. No semen. "Damnit!" He wailed, retrying the whole process again. The pain was lessened this time around, because he was already fairly stretched out.

Over and over for the next hour, he tried to wash out what Amaimon had out inside him, but none of it left his body. He fell to the bottom of the shower in exhaustion, laying his head on the warm tiles beneath him. He couldn't believe what had happened to him _again_. He really was pathetic. A sharp pain rippled under his naval, and he knew there was no undoing what had happened now. However many babies were inside him, they had just started to grow.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's a long-awaited chapter. Sorry that it's not too long, but it has some background in it for you, plus a little surprise from Amaimon.**

**Amaimon: Ohayo!**

**Me: Get away from here!**

* * *

"_Agh...no! Let me go..."_

_"Never."_ _He shivered as Amaimon forced him on to his back. "I don't want to be your host." He whimpered, feeling choked. "I can't do it. I won't!"_

_A__maimon laid on top of him, using his legs to spread the younger boy's out. "Your body is perfect." He ran his fingernail along Yukio's chin line with a smirk. "You are a human. Yet you have Satan's blood in your veins. Under the right circumstances, any demon would be honored to use your body for their purposes. Unfortunately, I'm taking that opportunity away from anyone else." He ran his hand down Yukio's trim stomach, working it into the boy's pants. "I want you all to myself." _ _He bit down on Yukio's neck, causing the boy to cry out. _

_"Ahh!" He whimpered, trying to push Amaimon away. "Don't do this!"_

_Amaimon waved his free hand, and vines wrapped around Yukio's ankles and wrists. The vines tightened, pulling the boy's arms above his head, and spreading his legs out far enough for Amaimon to do whatever he wanted. _ _"It won't hurt, if you just relax." Amaimon ripped Yukio's pants off in one swipe. "So relax."_

_Yukio shut his eyes tightly, tears starting down his face. "Don't use me..." He whispered, shaking his head. "I don't want to be a host..." _

_"You won't regret it, little brother."_

* * *

Yukio walked down the hallway to his first patient's room. It had been a month since Amaimon raped him again. Already, the life, or lives, inside of him were making their presence known. His stomach was slightly bloated at this point, more than was usual for him. He pulled the curtain back to find a small child clutching her arm and whimpering. "Hello there." Yukio said softly, reaching his hand out to the mother. "I'm Dr. Yukio Okumura, a pediatric physician. What brings you to the ER today?"

The mother looked up at him, taking his hand gingerly. He held in a gasp. She was no older than 18. "My daughter...someone pushed her at school. She fell down the hill, and landed pretty hard on a rock." She stood up and walked over to the girl. "I don't know what's wrong with her arm."

Yukio smiled at the little girl, laying his clipboard down on his lap. He looked at her, trying to make his face as soft as possible. "Hey you. What's your name?" He asked softly. "I'm Dr. Yuki." He smiled at her. "

I'm Adriana." She whispered, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm 5 years old." She said softly. "Mean boys pushed me down the big hill. They laughed at me when I fell on the pointy rock." She sniffed, her face red. "My arm really hurts."

"Is it ok if I touch it?" Yukio asked softly. The girl nodded, and he picked it up softly. He turned it over, running his fingers up either side of the arm.

Adriana winced, pulling her arm away from him. She cradled it again and turned away. "You hurt me." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Adriana." He said softly. "Can I take a picture of your arm?"

The girl nodded. "It won't hurt, right?"

Yukio smiled and shook his head. "No. But the camera is really big. Do you like to play dress up?"

Adriana nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Yes."

Yukio chuckled. "I'll need you to wear something weird for me, ok? But it's really soft, like a blanket. Will you do that for me?"

Adriana nodded. "Yes."

Yukio stood up and walked over to the mother, handing her the clipboard. "Would you sign here?" He pointed to a section of the paper with a signature line on it. "It's your consent for medical treatment. Your daughter needs an X-ray, so I can better see what's going on."

The mother took the form gingerly, reading over it before signing. "Don't hurt my daughter." She hissed, handing the clipboard and pen back.

He nodded and took it from her gently. "You can trust me."

She growled and looked down. "No I can't." She hissed. "It's because of people like you that she's here in the first place."

Yukio tossed her a sideways glance, but the woman said no more, and he shrugged it off. He picked up a little pile of hospital clothes and laid them on the bed at Adriana's feet. "Put on this princess dress for me, ok? And the pajama pants." He chuckled at the thought of comparing the loose hospital clothes to princess clothes.

Adriana nodded and picked up the small hospital gown. It was gray with pink and gold splotches woven into the fabric.

Yukio turned to the mother. "When she's changed, call me back in, ok?" He asked softly. "I'll take you both to the X-ray facility."

The young mother exhaled loudly. "Ok."

* * *

Yukio walked in the door to his small home later that night, sweat pouring from his brow. "Damn it's hot out." He whispered, hanging his coat up on the rack beside the door. "I didn't realize how easy it is to get tired." He exhaled loudly and walked over to the marble kitchen counter. They'd need a bigger house if he had twins. If they were triplets...he shivered. He didn't even want to think about that.

The young doctor pulled a glass down from the cabinet and filled it to the brim with white wine. He was about to take a sip, when he froze and put the glass down. "Shit." He hissed, dumping the liquid down the drain. "No drinking when pregnant." He turned the cup upside down and laid it in the sink. "Not even wine." Yukio stared longingly as the last of the liquid disappeared down the sink.

"Why'd you do that?"

Yukio jumped, clutching his heart as he stared at his ruffled brother. "Oh...no reason." He smiled weakly. "Why are you awake?"

Rin shrugged, slumping his way into the living room. He fell onto his recliner chair and looked up at his twin brother. "I heard you, is all." He whispered softly.

Yukio sighed and rolled his eyes. He'd make Rin his coffee, since Rin obviously wasn't going to do it himself. "It usually takes a lot more than my whispered voice to wake you up." He tore the top off of a packet of instant coffee, dumping its contents into a mug with cold water.

Rin sighed and shook his head. "You dumped your favorite wine down the drain, and you won't tell me why." He smirked and stuck his tongue out. "I'm awake, and I won't tell you why. How's it feel?"

Yukio walked into the room, and handed Rin his cold mug. "How about you warm up your own cup of coffee?" He smirked and sat down on the couch beside Rin's chair. When Rin wasn't looking, Yukio put his arms down around his thighs. As a natural reaction, his hands hugged his growing belly bulge. A small smile spread on his lips, and he started to pet the area softly. _I'm going to have more children!_ he thought to himself happily. _I get to hold another child in my arms! After all this time of looking for someone!_ he couldn't help but stroke his small stomach lovingly as he thought.

"What _are_ you doing?" Rin asked, glancing at Yukio.

The man laid his other hand over his stomach quickly and looked at his brother. "My stomach...itched." He lied, a light blush soaking his cheeks.

Rin shook his head, an angry glint in his eye. "Tell me what's actually wrong, now, eh?"

Yukio smiled, looking at his brother sweetly. "There's nothing wrong, Rin." He chuckled softly and walked over to Rin. "Just the opposite." The man grabbed the elder's hand and laid it on his growing stomach softly. "I know I shouldn't try to hide it anymore."

Rin looked down at his hand, shock written all over his face. "You're not serious?" He asked, blushing red as he felt something move. Quickly, he pulled his hand away, shivering at the sensation. "My god." He hissed, eying Yukio's lower stomach.

Yukio nodded, sitting back down in his original spot. "That day I told you two not to come into my room...I told you that because Amaimon had just raped me...again." He sighed and shook his head. "I tried really hard to get the semen out. But it didn't work."

Rin shivered, anger starting to form inside him again. "Why that no good, green-haired, bastard!" The man yelled, tightening his grip so much on his mug, that the thick glass shattered, flying out from his grasp and spilling all over the floor. The cold coffee spilled between his fingers, and ran down to soak the chair's arm and right leg. "I'll kill him! Just you wait, Yukio!" Rin stood up in a rush, his hands in fists at his side. "I'll-!"

"Shhhh." Yukio put his index finger to Rin's lips softly. "Relax yourself." He smiled. "Breathe in...breathe out... Calm down." He laid a soft hand on Rin's shoulder and pulled the man close. "You don't need to worry about me."

Rin wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and sighed. "I watched you suffer once, you know." He whispered, looking into Yukio's eyes. "I watched you scream in agony." He tightened his grip on the man's hips. "Do you know how hard that was for me? I never want to see that again!"

Yukio ran his fingers through Rin's hair and sighed, kissing the top of the man's head softly. "Seriously, Rin, I've wanted to have more children for a while." He tapped under his elder brother's chin. "I just didn't know how to say that I wanted another baby."

Rin gasped, pushed Yukio away from him in a rush. "You _what_? This whole time, you've wanted another...WHAT?" The man could've slapped his brother in the face for that. Why on earth would Yukio want to be pregnant again? Did he...is it...a lie? "Are you lying about Amaimon raping you, Yukio?" He hissed, pushing the taller man against the wall. "Did you want Amaimon to rape you again?"

Yukio shook his head, a scared look in his eye as he watched the emotion run down his brother's cheeks. "No, Rin, I didn't want to be raped. I wanted to find love with another demon..." He cleared his throat and looked away. "But I think it might be too late. I don't know if I can have children with any other demon now."

Rin started to shake, his fingers digging into Yukio's flesh. "Why?" He whispered, running his hands along the taller man's upper arms. "Why would you...all that pain, again?" He shook his head, turning away from the sight in front of him. "I don't understand..."

* * *

"I'm going to give it to him today, brother." Amaimon said, holding in his hand a simple, green square. "The candy that contains all of his power."

Mephisto sighed and looked at the demon from across his large desk. "I was wondering when you were going to do that, Amaimon." He looked at his gloved hand carelessly. "Have the boy come see me after you are sure of his transformation."

Amaimon nodded, putting the small candy into a box and wrapping it up tightly. "What about his mother? I know the exorcist will find out about this."

Mephisto waved the thought off with a grin. "Leave the Okumura brothers to me, Amaimon. As long as Shiro eats his candy, there'll be no reversing his curse."

* * *

Shiro was walking to his agricultural technology and sciences class that day after lunch, his heart picking up speed as he approached the classroom door. Mr. Fujashimi was a very weird man with a special interest in a Mr. Shiro Okumura.

The teen walked into the room and sat down, laying his books out for the class on his desk. When everything was easily accessible and placed to his liking, he pulled out a pencil and notepad, and began to sketch whatever came to mind. This had been a recurring habit of his ever since Satan..._Satan_ had taken over his mother's body.

Shiro would draw the dreams he had, so that he could have the notes in case something else bad happened. The boy nibbled on the tip of the eraser, his mind blank as he stared at the white sheet beneath him.

"Shiro?"

The teen gasped, half jumping half flying, as his pencil got tossed off to the left somewhere. The boy looked up to see Mr. Fujashimi staring down at him, a broad, slightly creepy, smile on his face, the same one he had every time they talked.

Shiro let out a slow exhale and looked at the teacher, doing his best to calm down before speaking. "C-can I help you, sir?" His voice cracked a little, for a reason in which he did not know.

"Yes." The professor said softly. "Can I have you come up to my desk?"

Shiro looked around. Not many people were in his class yet, maybe only 2 or 3 out of the 15, if he counted right. "Sure." The teen squeaked out, his eyes searching the teacher's face. "Yes, I'll be right there."

"Good." Mr. Fujashimi smirked and walked back up to his desk, where he proceeded to sit down and fold his hands on the top of the table.

Shiro didn't like the look in the man's eye. Not at all. But he swallowed his pride and stood up, walking to the front of the classroom where Mr. Fujashimi was. "Do you have a question for me, sir?"

Mr. Fujashimi shook his head, smiling a toothy smile. "I brought you up here for one very specific reason, my boy." He cleared his throat and held something out in his closed palm. "I want you to have this." He whispered, watching as Shiro slipped his hand out underneath Mr. Fujashimi's. "Now, don't spoil the surprise! Don't open your eyes until I tell you!"

Shiro let out a heavy, painful breath, not realizing he had been holding it in the first place. The man dropped a small box into the boy's hand, and pulled his hand away, waiting for Shiro to do something. "I do hope you'll enjoy it." He said with a grin, waiting for Shiro to open the box.

Shiro took the wrappings gingerly, carefully pealing the sparkling green paper away. He laid the creased paper on the teacher's desk, and began to work at the box. When he got it open, there was something he _really_ hadn't been expecting inside. "A...green square?" He picked up the small square with two fingers, looking it over as much as he dared.

Mr. Fujashimi nodded, waving the boy down. "It's not just a square, you know." He chuckled and looked around. "Come closer." Shiro did as he was told, his ear as close to the other man's face as he dared. "It's _candy_."

Shiro pulled his head back and looked down at it. _Uh oh...candy from strangers...?_ "Soo..."

"Take a small nip." The teacher persisted. "You might like what you taste."

Shiro looked down at it and shivered. "No...I don't think-"

"Come on. One small bite. Just scrape it against your teeth."

The teen looked at the teacher nervously, but the man's eyes exposed nothing. _Well, if it'll get him off my back..._ and with that, he took a small bite, scratching a thin chunk off onto his tongue. When the small green dust touched his tongue, however, he felt a warm feeling come over him, almost like a snap inside his soul. Shiro looked left and right suspiciously, then shook his head and put the candy back into its wrapper, and into his pocket. "Thank you, sir. I'll treasure it always." _What a weird thing to say..._ he walked back to his desk and sat down, picking up where he had left off on his doodle pad.

* * *

As the wore on, Shiro felt himself start to desire more from the weird square candy. In almost every class, his mind drifted on a normal day, but today, there was no such thing as concentration at all. The candy had an interesting flavor, and it made him feel weird..._a good weird._ Only once had he thought that maybe he had been drugged, but he thought more into it, even asked around the school. Everyone said that Mr. Fujashimi loved sugar. Anything that tastes good, with a lot of sugar, appeared to make the man happy...really really happy.

In spite of himself, by 8th class that day, he held the candy to his mouth as he sat, deep in thought, staring at his still-empty drawing book page. The square tasted good...almost too good. He looked left, then right, and when no one was watching, he took a small bite, completely removing the corner from the green candy. A shock wave went down his spine, ending in a pool of warmth above his tailbone.

Again, his body called to eat it, and so he did, taking another bite out of a different corner. The warm spark returned, this time with even more heat as it raced down his spine and seemed to be burning at the area above his tailbone now. "Ouch!" He hissed, feeling as though his skin was ripping. "Ok. No more candy." He gagged, covering his mouth to keep from vomiting.

Obviously, the candy wasn't taking well to his body. But the boy held it back, as the pain in his lower spine dissipated. With a loud exhale, he was able to control himself once more. The boy shoved the candy back into his pocket, making _for sure _that it stayed there this time.

"Alright class, pack up. The bell's about to ring." A small female, about 5 feet tall, stood at the front of the room and clapped her hands. She was the shortest teacher at the Learned Academy, but by far the smartest. Her short blond hair bounced around her neck whenever she walked, and if the light hit her just right, she looked like an angel.

"Yes Miss Julie." The class called in unison, before a series of loud bangs, snapping pencils, and crumpled papers started to sound. Shiro packed up his things, shoving them into his backpack carelessly, not caring if his "useless" class work was crinkled, ripped, or even destroyed. He stood up and waited, staring intently at the class when...

"Miss Julie! Shiro's sparkling!"

Shiro jumped, nearly out of his skin, as he looked around the room. A girl with long brown hair had her hand up, and she was pointing at Shiro's upper half. The boy turned around, checking himself all over. _What the hell is she talking about?_ he thought harshly, patting himself down.

Miss Julia walked over to him, glancing up and down, taking note of how he indeed did not appear normal. "Shiro, do you see yourself?"

He looked down, shaking his head violently. "I-I don't know what she's talking about." he whispered, his face a ghostly white as he looked into the teacher's eyes.

Miss Julie nodded, walking over to the girl with her hands behind her back. She bent down, whispering something into the girl's ear. The girl glared at Shiro, then nodded at the teacher and stood up.

"Yes, Miss Julie." and with her nose in the air, the girl walked out, seemingly trying to retain as much dignity as possible.

The rest of the class turned to face the boy, some of them with their heads cocked as they stared at him.

One student broke the silence, an evil hiss of laughter filling up the room. "Bitch is crazy!" soon, the whole class was following suit, going back to picking up their books and shoving them away.

Shiro blushed deeply, looking from the teacher to the class before starting to leave.

Miss Julie saw his movements and shook her head. "Shiro, will you stay after class? I would like to have a word with you." she smirked, watching as Shiro jumped when he heard his name.

"Yes, Miss Julie." he said softly, sitting back down in his chair.

In the next five minutes, a series of people had pointed, staring and laughing at him, while another set came up and talked to him, saying they had heard that the girl, apparently named Ai, was very good with hallucinating, often leaving her the laughing stock of the classes she spoke out in. Shiro would nod, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly every time someone made a comment about "Crazy Old Ai."

By the time everyone was gone, it was 3:10 pm. His heart skipped a beat, his blood running cold as he looked around for his teacher. "Miss Julie?" he asked softly, standing up and walking to her desk. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

The woman smiled at him sweetly, holding up a heart-shaped, multicolored pin. "Do you recognize this, Shiro Okumura?"

Shiro stared intently at the little broach, noticing how it sparkled, even in the fake light of the classroom. "No, ma'am...I've never seen it before in my life."

"Is that so?" she asked, pulling a glass out from under her desk. "Would you do something for me?"

Shiro sighed, nodding as he saw her pour a clear liquid into the glass before him. "I won't drink it, Miss Julie. I'm sorry-"

"I don't want you to _drink it_, idiot." she cleared her throat and smiled. "Put your finger in it."

"My-?" he looked at his index finger and cringed. "Am I going to lose it if I do?"

The lady let out a strong giggle, rolling her eyes as she looked at the liquid in the glass. "It's just water, Shiro!" she smirked, the laugh still in her voice. "But if it hurts you at all, don't be afraid to take your finger out!" she burst out laughing again, hugging herself as she looked up at him. "Don't be shy!"

Shiro cocked his head to the left, wondering what she thought was so funny. _Alright, just put your finger in the water...because it _is _water, like she said. _he reached his hand out, balancing his palm on the glass's edge. With one final glance at the woman, he stuck his finger into the water quickly. At first, he felt nothing, the cold water just messing with the nerves of his fingers. Before he could do anything, though, the water started to burn. He pulled his hand out quickly, cradling it to his chest as the water sizzled from the tip of his finger. "Ow-_ch_!" he hissed, noticing that his finger was turning red. "What was that for?"

Miss Julie smirked, waving his question off as she pulled the water away. "It's as I suspected, then." she chuckled and stood up. "I have a demon in my class." she noticed Shiro blowing on his finger in an attempt to make it stop burning. "A stupid demon."

"I-I'm not a demon, Miss Julie." Shiro wiped his finger off on his pants roughly. "I can't be-"

"You can't be?" Miss Julie questioned, crossing her arms. "That's the first time I've heard that." she looked him in the eyes darkly. "You best watch your back, Okumura." she smirked, her eyes flashing from their beautiful blue to a neon yellow, before turning back again. Shiro shook his head, unsure if he had seen the color change or imagined it. "If you don't want to be exorcised-"

That was enough for Shiro. He stood up in a rush, bowing to her quickly. "Thank you, Miss Julie. Have a nice day." and before the woman could say another word, he was gone, running full-speed as quickly as he could to get away from that room.

* * *

Shiro ran through the door to his house, slamming it shut behind him as he fell to the ground. He felt something blocking his butt from being totally flat against the floor, and when he reached around to grab it, he realized it was attached.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yukio jumped out of his bed, running as quickly as he could towards the noise. "Shiro?" he screamed, running over to the door, and falling on his knees in front of the boy. "What's wrong? Shiro!"

The boy looked up at his mother, fear in his eyes as he held something. He opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head instead, and held his hand out with his recent discovery in his hand.

Yukio looked down, his eyes widening when he saw it. "Oh no..." he plucked the black tail from his son's hand and laid it flat on his own. "You're joking, right?" he asked, pulling harshly on the tail.

Shiro let out a loud yelp, burying his face in his hands as he shook his head.

"What's going on?" Rin asked, walking into the room at that moment, rubbing the sleep from his right eye. "I heard Shiro yell twice now-" he looked down at the scene, rubbing his eyes again and shaking his head. "I-I must still be asleep." he cleared his throat, pulling his hands away.

Yukio shook his head, grabbing Shiro by the arm and making the boy stand up. "Look at this." he tossed the boy Rin's way.

Rin caught him, holding the boy's arms as he looked down into his eyes. "He has the teeth too." he whispered, releasing the boy suddenly. "And the ears." he pulled on one of Shiro's ears, just long enough to see if it would come off. "And they're not fake."

Yukio shook his head, rubbing his forehead in disbelief. "I can't believe this." he whispered, walking backwards until his body hit the wall. "My son...my beautiful son...he's this-" he shook his head again, this time quicker than before. "I couldn't protect him-"

Shiro turned his back to Rin, facing his mother with a sad look in his eye. "It's not your fault." he cleared his throat, pulling something green out of his pocket. "I think it was this, that did it to me." he whispered, handing the green candy to Yukio. "I started to eat it when someone gave it to me."

Yukio took the candy, running his fingers all over it to get the texture. Then, he brought it up to his nose, where he smelled it, and took a small lick. Suddenly, he felt his throat tighten, and he fell to his knees, dropping the candy as he clutched his neck. "G-guh!" he coughed, his face turning bright red. "R-Ri-!" his tongue hung out as he tried to breathe. "H-he...p!"

Rin picked up the candy from the floor, eying it suspiciously. "What the hell?" he put it to his nose and sniffed. "Amaimon!" he growled, getting the full scent of the green-haired demon in one whiff. "That bastard!" he threw the candy to the side, and fell to his knees in front of his brother. "Breathe, Yukio. Just breathe. Relax." he massaged his brother's temples with his hands. "I know you can do it!"

Yukio felt his throat start to loosen, and he gasped, sucking in more and more air as quickly as he could. "Ri-!" he exclaimed, losing his breath quickly. He tried to inhale again, but it felt like he was breathing through a straw. "Nii-Sah!"

"Shh...Otouto." Rin whispered, holding his brother to his chest. "Just breathe. You'll be fine."

Yukio shook his head, coughing violently as his throat started to open up again. "Ri-in!" he wailed, his eyes watering as he tried to get air. "Th-that ca-ca-nnn!"

"Shh, Yukio." Rin ruffled the man's hair. "It was from Amaimon."

Yukio's red face looked up at Rin in a rush. He shook his head violently as the tightness in his throat was finally gone. "N-no! No i-it can't be!"

Rin nodded, helping the man stand up. "His scent is all over it, Yukio."

The man looked at his son, tears in his eyes as he saw the demonic features on his son again. "You're wrong! This is all wrong!"

* * *

_Flashback, 16 years ago..._

_Yukio waddled down the hall, his stomach heavily impregnated by this point. If he didn't hurry, he would be late to his own class. With a few quick steps, he was at the door, feeling relieved when everyone was already inside and waiting for him. _

_"Hello everybody!" Yukio exclaimed happily, laying his briefcase on the desktop. "Today, we will be discussing something that all of you have had on your minds." He cleared his throat and smiled. "I know because of the rumors I've heard while in this class." The teen looked at his older brother and gulped. "As you all may have guessed...I'm pregnant." _

_A series of gasps let out around the room, causing Yukio's brow to furrow. When he evaluated the class's reactions, he noted that a few mouths were hanging open as well. _

_Shima raised his hand, his arm shaking slightly in the air. "Mr. Okumura?"_

_Yukio turned to him and nodded. "Yes, Shima?"_

_The pink-haired teen gulped, looking around nervously before meeting the professor's eyes. "How...who..." He looked at Rin and shivered. "Is Okumura the father?"_

_Yukio's face paled instantly, and he shook his head. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Renzou." He adjusted his glasses as a red blush filled in on his cheeks. "But despite what you may have been told, it is not my brother's child." The teen raised an embarrassed eyebrow at Rin. "Have you been saying otherwise?" _

_Rin jumped to his feet, the blush on his face even redder than the one on Yukio's. "No...well, kinda..." He bit his bottom lip nervously. "It was to protect-"_

_Yukio exhaled loudly, shaking his head as he looked at his other students. "I assure you, my older brother is not a pervert." He cleared his throat. "I was raped...by a demon." _

_Shiemi raised her hand this time, her face bright pink as she waited. _

_"Yes, Shiemi?"_

_"Yu-Yuki..." Her voice faltered, and she looked down quickly. "A-are you...a female?"_

_The low murmurs that had spread through the class suddenly stopped, as all eyes turned to the boy in front of them. _ _Yukio shook his head, smiling at Shiemi, even though he had started to shake from his feelings of embarrassment. "No, Shiemi. I'm not female." _

_"Then how-?"_

_Yukio waved his hand. "Everyone quiet down! I'll explain to you how male pregnancy is possible!" He pointed to Rin. "And as for you! We're going to discuss this little lie of yours later!" _

_Rin's ears dropped and he nodded, sitting down quickly in his seat. "Yessir...sorry sir." _

_The teen nodded and looked back at the class. "Now, I haven't rehearsed this too well." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Buuuut, basically, if a demon mates a human with the intent of spreading his spawn, then said human will be cursed to carry that spawn." He cleared his throat and continued. "As it goes, little has been done to research into the subject of demon-to-human pregnancy, but with thorough checking and allowing my body to be used for science, they have been able to learn how the male body will carry the fetus until it is ready to be born. How it does this is through the determination of the demon mate._

_"When the sperm is released into the 'host' body, said body will absorb it, the soul of the cursed male will strip a piece of itself to make a kind of 'egg' for the sperm to 'fertilize.' When this egg is fertilized, it will burrow into the walls of the lower intestines, where it will instruct part of the wall to grow over it, so that it does not come out, and so that it does not block the passageway for the human host. _

"_If the host dies while carrying the young, then the impregnation was pointless, and the demon will never be able to mate with another human as successfully again." He looked at Rin and continued. "Now, if the impregnated human loves a different demon, that demon may also impregnate him with the same results. Because we are human, we can have as many mates as we want. While demons, in order to maintain the health of their future children, must mate with the same human, until either said human dies, or the demon is exorcized." _

_Yukio looked out across the room, a chill running down his spine when he saw the looks of utter horror on his students' faces. "Are there any questions?" _

_Bon raised his hand this time, his face seemingly carved out of stone. "Do you love the demon who impregnated you?" _

_The young teacher shook his head, a frown on his lips and hurt in his eyes. "I hate the demon, with all of my heart."_

* * *

"That's what I told them, back then." Yukio whispered to himself, laying on his bed with his arms crossed behind his pillow later that night. "And, I did, too." he cleared his throat, and turned over on to his side. "And after what he did to Shiro...I surely still-" he shook his head, laying his now-freed right hand on his bloated belly. "Don't I?"

He shivered where he laid, a sense of unease taking over him as his thoughts became more in-depth. _Why am I so torn like this?_ he asked himself, laying on his back once more. _I'm falling for...the demon who raped me._ he shook his head. _And losing the love I had for the other demon all along...what am I supposed to do?_

"You could start by letting the boy finish his candy."

Yukio sat bolt upright, almost hitting his head off the wall as he did so. "Who's there?"

Amaimon hung upside-down, looking him dead in the eyes. "I told you that I'd be watching, little brother."

"Get away from me!" Yukio yelled, throwing one of his bed pillows at Amaimon's face.

The demon's ears twitched as the pillow fell off of his face. He looked slightly frustrated, crossing his arms coldly. "You know, you're really showing your lack of social skills."

Yukio's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean."

"I know you love me, exorcist." Amaimon smirked, running his index finger through his mouth. "I've got to be kind to my mate."

"Wha-!"

Before the man could protest, Amaimon was on his bed, his legs forced between Yukio's in one swift movement. Yukio tried to move, but Amaimon had him pushed against the bed, wedged between his body and the wall. "Let me make you feel good, exorcist." Yukio shook his head, a pitifully needy look on his face as a red blush tainted his cheeks.

Amaimon smirked, pulling down the man's pants zipper, unbuttoning them and pulling his cock out. "Don't try to stop me." he smirked, coming down on Yukio's penis with his lips. He kissed the tip softly, before running his tongue from top to bottom and back again. Yukio's body reacted, causing his member to harden in Amaimon's grasp. "Good boy." he whispered, running his tongue in circles around the tip before forcing some of it into his mouth.

Yukio's hips bucked, sending some of his length farther back into Amaimon's mouth. The demon gagged, but only until he adjusted, before being able to take all of it in one go. He ran his teeth against the throbbing flesh, slowly pulling the dick out of his mouth. The man gave a quiet whimper, and Amaimon had it back in his mouth again, sucking on it as he allowed it to bob in and out of his throat.

Yukio closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as pleasure started to overtake him. "Ha...ha...mm..." his nails dug into the grey sheets beneath him. "Ami-Ami-! Gah! Ah!" he wailed, feeling Amaimon's throat suck him in from every side.

Amaimon looked up at the blush on his mate's face, smirking slightly before running his teeth over the hardened member again. He pulled the cock out slowly, rubbing his tongue in the man's slit. "Do you feel good, exorcist?" he hissed, kissing the tip of the pink cock softly. "Are you happy?"

Yukio shook his head, feeling himself grow needy. "Put it back in! Please!" he gasped, his thighs shaking as he felt the precum start to drizzle down his length. "Please!"

Amaimon chuckled, biting down on the member harshly. "You're so cute when you beg, Yukio." and with that, he took it all in his mouth again, making his throat move as he tried over and over again to swallow it. Tears ran down his cheeks as he felt himself gag. _Hurry up and cum already, idiot_. he gagged, scraping his teeth along the base of it.

"Ha...ah...mm...hhhmm..." Yukio's eyes shut tightly as his whole body shook. "Gonna-a...cum!" and with that, he thrust himself deeply within Amaimon's throat and came, squirting all of his seed inside in one go.

Amaimon pulled the member out slowly, swallowing as much of the seed as he could. Some of it leaked out of his mouth, and he wiped it away quickly on his sleeve. "A-Are you happy, exorcist?" he asked, running his tongue along the top of his mouth. "Or do you want more?"

Yukio panted loudly, his body shaking as his member deflated. He shook his head and collapsed, laying back against the wall in a heap. "No more...please..." he cleared his throat. "I don't want anymore."

"Don't you?" Amaimon smirked, pushing his hand into Yukio's underwear. "What if I do?"

Just then, a knocking sounded from the other side of Yukio's closed bedroom door, followed by the soft voice of his twin. "Yukio?" Rin asked softly, leaning his ear against the wooden door. "Are you masturbating?"

Yukio's voice cracked, shaking his head wildly from left to right. "N-no! I'm not, Nii-San!" he cried, sounding a bit more desperate than he had intended. "G-go away!"

Amaimon winked at the man in front of him and stood up, cracking his back as he walked slowly towards the window. "I'll be back, little brother." he whispered. And with a nod of the head, he jumped through the window, closing it tightly behind him before vanishing.

"I'm coming in, otouto!" Rin whispered, pushing the door open with his arms. "Why were you making so much...noise...-" the man crossed his arms, as he saw Yukio's penis hanging out from his pants. "You weren't masturbating at all, huh?"

Yukio shook his head, a deep red blush on his cheeks as he covered his member up. "No...no no..." he gulped and looked at his twin.

Rin sighed and rolled his eyes, glaring at the man before him. "What am I going to do with you?" he facepalmed and turned away. "Next time you do that, make sure no one's home. Because you are _loud_!"

* * *

**There's a chapter for you. Sorry it 1) took so long and 2) ends shittily. But this is the best I got for now. I kinda like this chapter too.**


End file.
